Now You Dont
by DakodaCollins
Summary: The Four Horsemen, Daniel, Henely, Merritt, and Jack recruite a New Horsemen, Dakoda Collins, a basic street magician. When she finds the card and meets up with the four, she has no idea what shes gotten herself into. Ask Dakoda a question! /DakodaLCollins
1. Meet The New Horseman

"No. Oh hell no. Not her. Please not her" Atlas thought as he saw the darker haired girl, around 19 preforming simple card tricks, awing the people around her. She had a tattered old top hat in front of her, which people threw bills and coins into when the performance was done.

"Guys, shes just a street magician, she can't possibly have enough talent to one of us." Daniel stated, trying his hardest to drive them away from the younger girl.

"Hey! I was a street magician too y'know and look at me now! I got accepted into The Eye" Jack piped up, defending his past. "I say we recruit her ."

Daniel looked at the othe two, of course they agreed with Jack. After a few seconds he reluctantly walked over to her, tarot card in hand. They slipped with a large crowd of tourists walking up to her. He silently slipped the card into her hat and squirmed to the back with the others. He liked preforming for big crowds, not being in them. All four of them slipped away, heading towards 45 East Evans Street New York, NY, where their new horsemen would soon meet them.

She arrived at 1:00 pm the next day. She wore a red t-shirt and ripped jeans. She held up her tarot card, The Magician, and flipped it over, showing the address of the newly renovated apartment.

"You wanted me here?" She asked, almost sounding bored, "If this is a trap I know self defense. Living on the streets can teach you a lot." She said, raising her fists in front of her face.

Jack's face lit up once he found out that there was going to be another street kid with them. He walked forward, reaching out his hand to her.

"This isn't a trap. We're the Four Horsemen. We pull off amazing heists and give all the money back to people in need, not keeping any for ourselves." Jack explained, walking toward her, arm outstretched. She looked at the others' faces and once she saw Daniel's bored face she slowly reached out her hand and took up Jack's. She knew who that guy was. He was the man who made her want to continue on with magic, preforming the 7 of Diamonds trick about a year ago. When she was going to go up to him and compliment him after his show, he saw him and the girl who he did the trick to, holding hands and running toward an apartment building.

As she walked into the apartment, letting go of Jack's hand and instinctively started looking for ways out. She didn't care about the potentially expensive furniture or how nicely the room was decorated, if things went wrong, she needed a place to flee.

"I thought I told you this wasn't a trap uh..-"

"Dakoda"

"-Dakoda" Jack said, obviously noticing her looking for a way out.

"S-sorry habit," Dakoda explained, shaking her head.

"Why doesn't Danny show you your room?" Henely offered.

"What? N-" Daniel began to say but got interrupted by Henely's elbow hitting his ribs.

"Fine," Daniel grumbled,"and NEVER call me Danny again." he half yelled. He put on an obviously fake smile and words dripping with sarcasm, "Right this way," he sighed, swinging his arms in the direction of the hallway.

As both magicians walked down the hallway, Jack slumped his shoulders, looking depressed.

"Im going to go get changed for the show," Henely said, walking down the hall to her room.

"If you like her so much, why don't you ask her on a date?" Merritt asked, noticing the sleights odd behavior.

"How did you-" Jack had begun to ask but Merritt raised his eyebrow, answering the question.

Down the hall, Dakoda had put her hat and cards down on her bed and layed down. Daniel saw this, rolled his eyes and sat down at the edge of her bed.

"So, you ready for the show tonight?" he inquired, assuming she knew.

"Show?" Dakoda asked sitting up, "What show? A magic show? No. Not tonight. I'm not ready!"

"I thought you knew..." Daniel stated, eyes widening at her reaction.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I KNOW?! I JUST FUCKING MET YOU GUYS TODAY!" she screamed, getting up and starting to pace.

Daniel grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"Look, if you preform ANYTHING like what I saw yesterday, you'll be fine. And don't you dare tell anyone I said that. Dont even think about it. Merritt can read minds." he almost yelled, trying to be reassuring. The last thing he needed was for one of the others to screw up and ruin the show.

Dakoda sighed.

"You're right. As long as I think positive, everything will be okay. "

"That's not what I said at all" Daniel muttered under his breath.

As both of them walked down the hall, they saw that the other three were all dressed. Henely shoved some clothes into Dakoda's arms and pushed her toward the bathroom. She dressed quick and came out dressed in a fancy tank top, black skinny jeans and some black flats. Jack' eyes widened at the sight of her. When out she found that everyone was dressed and ready to go, including Daniel.

The limo ride there was short but fun. When the limo finally stopped, the chauffeur opened the door and led them to the backstage door of the building.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Please welcome the new Horsemen, Dakoda Collins!" The crowd roared as her name was announced. "And now, give it up for The Five Horsemen!"


	2. The First Show

Dakoda was scared of the lights at first, but edged forward onto the stage. Shuffling her worn deck of cards, she looked around, trying to take in the thousands of people sitting in the seats, cheering and clapping. Jack made his way over to her, revving up the crowd. He looked toward Merritt who was looking in the crowd for people to mentalize.

"Do a card trick," Jack whispered.

Dakoda nodded and started doing a few simple but entertaining tricks.

After a while, Daniel called the attention of the crowd.

"And for our final trick-" Daniel started.

"-we are going to rob a bank!" Henley finished.

Dakoda looked over at Daniel, eyes wide in horror. She jogged over to the closest person, Henley.

"Are you guys out of your freaking minds!? Robbing a bank?!" she fiercely whispered.

"Just go with it, we've done this before," Henley answered, walking toward the center of the stage. Dakoda nodded and walked around the stage, selling the trick as best she could, trying to hide her own doubt. She walked backward to where Daniel was, waiting for Jack, Henley, and Merritt. When Henley got up to the stage, she pulled a thin, black piece of silk from her sleeve, which the trough into the air once everyone was where they were supposed to be.

The silk seemed to have a mind of its own, floating around, 'building' a machine of unimaginable importance.

"Now we will pick a random person from the room to rob a bank of their choice." Daniel explained.

Merritt and Jack looked around, trying to select an unsuspecting person.

"You," Merritt said, pointing at Dakoda.

"What?" Dakoda asked, "Me?"

"Remember what I said? Just go with it," Henley reminded her.

Dakoda took a deep breath and nodded. Merritt walked over to her and 'mentalized' her. All he really did was tell her to choose JPMorgan Chase & Co for her bank.

"And awake!" Merritt stated, snapping his fingers.

"And what bank would you like to rob, Dakoda?" Jack asked.

"JPMorgan Chase & Co," Dakoda replied.

Jack nodded and placed a helmet like thing on her head, with a camera and headset attached.

"This helmet will let us see and hear whatever you see and hear. So, just step up onto this platform, if you will," Daniel explained, helping her up onto the top platform of the machine.

"Okay, when we press this button, you will be magically transported to your bank," Henley explained.

"1-"

"-2-"

"-3"

Henley pressed the button, and in a blink of an eye, Dakoda was gone.

Dont forget to ask Dakoda a question!

/DakodaLCollins


	3. And The Final Trick

"Dakoda, Dakoda can you hear me?" Daniel asked.

"Was that suppose to happen?" Jack mumbled, half to himself.

Mumbles of concern arose from the crowd. The Horsemen looked at each other with looks of worry.

"This is a load of bullshit, where am I anyway?" a voice came from the speakers, almost laughing.

"Dakoda?" Jack asked, looking at the screen.

The camera flickered on, after Dakoda switched it back on.

"That's what you guys get for sending me..wherever I am."

"You are inside the vault at JP Morgan Chase and Co. bank in New York. Alright, when I say now, press the button on the other side of the helmet. 1. 2. 3. Now." Daniel instructed.

Dakoda pressed the button, activating a vacuum on the ceiling, sending millions of dollars floating upward by the suction.

"Uh...guys is this suppose to happen? I feel a strong pu-AHH" her scream was bloodcurdling. Dakoda had been sucked up by the strong suction. Daniel jogged over to Henley. Taking off his microphone, he managed to ask, "Did we just kill our new recruit?"

"Guys, GUYS!" Dakoda screamed as she fell from the air duct 150 feet above them. She closed her eyes, expecting to hear multiple cracks of her own bones and feel the hard, cold, tiled floor. She imagined her body, dead on the floor, having failed everyone. Instead, she felt two arms, holding her from opened her eyes to see Daniel, looking as shocked as she was.

"Did I just-" Daniel cut himself off.

"Yup." Dakoda answered,"You-you saved my life Danny."

"And you weigh about as much as Rebecca, what of it." he replied, his normal arrogance back.

"Than why haven't you put me down yet?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Daniel, shook his head and put her down.

"I was joking, don't take it to hard,"Dakoda tried to laugh.

"Aren't you at least a little shaken, I mean, you could have died." Daniel asked, walking next to her to the middle of the stage.

"Please, I was a street kid, I've been through worse. One of which, I don't speak of." Dakoda replied, throwing her hand into the air, trying to make it look as if this whole thing was planned.

She and Daniel walked up the couple of steps to center stage. Taking place between Merritt and Henley, she grabbed a hold of their hands and bowed with them.

"We are the FIVE Horsemen and goodnight New York!" they all exclaimed together.

"Well that was fun!" Dakoda stated, walking out of the building with the rest of them. When they got back into the limo Jack asked "Aren't you a little unsteady about almost dying? I know I sure would be, even being a street kid."

"Not really, and trust me Jack, You probably haven't been through some of the stuff I have." she replied arrogantly.

"Oh yeah? What did you go through that I didn't?" Jack retorted back.

All arrogance deminished, she managed at a mutter, "I don't really like talking about it", sending an uncomfortable vibe throught the back seat of the limo.

"Please?" Henley pleaded, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright fine," Dakoda cave, and began to tell her story.


End file.
